


house of emotions (at times, we both feel the same)

by Iwashima



Series: The Chosen One (for you, it's your soulmate) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, M/M, gon has no idea what they're gonna go through together, light fluff?, poor killua tbh he goes through so much, protect them both please, soulmate!AU, to a fault, what else do i tag this as?, yeah I'm done lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashima/pseuds/Iwashima
Summary: Soulmate!AU where you and your soulmate feel each other's emotions.------Over the years, Gon has had his fair share of inexplicable joy, boredom, and sometimes pain --  from when he would train too hard or run too fast and trip or even that one time when he accidentally sliced his finger with one of his fishing hooks -- but was mostly happy. His soulmate, however, was a rollercoaster of emotion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy belated Thanksgiving to those in the US! I meant to actually post this yesterday, but I got too busy. 
> 
> Like everything I've written thus far, this is un-beta'd! Sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> I've wanted to post a killugon thing for awhile, but I had no idea what to write, but this came pretty naturally, despite how it took a few days since I'm a huge procrastinator...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Gon Freecss, growing up, felt a lot of different emotions.

 

Naturally, he was always a happy kid, but he was worried for his soulmate. See, in this world, besides having those called ‘Hunters’, everyone had a soulmate. For each pair of soulmates, you could each feel the other’s emotions as well as your own, but not to the point where your soulmate’s emotions would overtake yours. It was faint, depending on how strong the emotion was at the moment.

 

Over the years, Gon’s had his fair share of inexplicable joy, boredom, and sometimes pain --  from when he would train too hard or run too fast and trip or even that one time when he accidentally sliced his finger with one of his fishing hooks -- but was mostly happy. His soulmate, however, was a rollercoaster of emotion.

 

A lot of pain, a feeling of being hollow (something Gon personally hated the fact that his soulmate had to go through), a lot of anger and resentment, and sometimes the feeling of distant joy or love (small, but still there at times).

 

During these tough times for his soulmate, Gon tried his hardest to be as happy as can be. He ate his favorite foods to entice the feeling of content and happiness, he showed a friendly love when he played with the local animals, and peace whenever he went fishing and had to concentrate. Sometimes it worked, and his soulmate would relax some, and his negative emotions reduced somewhat, and sometimes it didn’t. Gon was just happy when it worked, because he knew that he always wanted to make his soulmate happy. They deserved that much, after all of what they’ve went through.

 

In the more recent weeks, he felt a lot of what Mito-san described as being smug, a long bout of curiosity, and finally, a small hint of content.

 

At that same time of the emotions he had almost never felt from his soulmate, Gon was now 12 years old.

 

He was ready to take the Hunter exams, and was ready to start the journey to find his dad. He had caught the biggest fish in Whale Island -- The Master of the Swamp -- and was deemed ready by Mito-san, as their agreement stated.

 

If Gon were also to be serious with himself, he was also half on the lookout for his soulmate. Which, in retrospect, was completely normal. If you had a destined other half out there for you, wouldn’t you be curious to know who they are? What they’re like? Plus, Gon wanted to be able to make his soulmate laugh, and just overall be a good soulmate for the one who’s been experiencing so much.

 

Those thoughts later on made him smile as he was waiting for the Hunter Exam boat, ultimately making him forget what Mito-san had said about his dad having left him with her as a baby, and in his brain, he felt a tiny hint of adoration and slight worry, and knew that it was his soulmate, and almost giggled out loud as embarrassment clouded over the other emotions he felt in an instant. His soulmate was embarrassed about being worried for him? How cute!

 

\------

 

After going around and helping everyone that was boat-sick, he and two others (whose names were Kurapika and Leorio) were called to meet the captain of the ship.

 

“Why do you want to be a hunter?”

 

As Gon told his reasoning, he silently wondered if his soulmate would be okay with his dream to find his dad one day.

 

\------

 

Gon had made two more friends, the ones who were also called to meet the captain, and their names were Kurapika and Leorio.

 

They had all become good friends after the incident where Kurapika and Leorio grabbed Gon’s legs after he dove to save Katsuo from falling overboard during the intense storm.

 

Turns out that Gon’s soulmate felt the slight adrenaline rush that coursed through Gon’s veins when he jumped to save him, because less than a few seconds after Gon was sending happiness on succeeding to his soulmate had he felt a tentative joy back, with lots of unmistakable curiosity lurking underneath.

 

\------

 

On a side note, Kurapika and Leorio were also soulmates. However, nobody but Kurapika knew that. Leorio had inaudibly said that his soulmate was feeling dark and confused but also very angry during the fight that had occurred during the same time of the fight between Leorio and Kurapika, and that was when Kurapika knew.

 

It wasn’t a coincidence. He still had somebody left.

 

Even if they were a bit of an idiot.

 

\------

 

The Kiriko were interesting, Gon decided. They had a weird, but fulfilling test. He had felt immense pride when they told him that he passed and why. During the whole test was when his hunting instincts had kicked in and he had chased the Kiriko down through the forest, he personally didn’t know what emotion would flow to his soulmate. However, when Gon had felt pride flood back to him, he couldn’t contain his silly grin that charmed most of everyone he knew, and the feeling of love and happiness that he sent.

 

The only thing he had gotten in return quickly was a huge amount of automatic embarrassment, but with love in the background, mixed in like it was swirling together.

 

Gon thought at that moment that his soulmate was perfect.

 

\------

 

The Hunter exam had a lot of different people, is what Gon decided to think as his first impression. From the Jester who took that one guy’s arms, to his own new friends Kurapika and Leorio, to Tonpa who had a pig’s nose and tried to poison them, to that cool looking white haired kid who was currently staring at him like he was trying to figure him out…

 

Gon stared back, light auburn brown looking into royal blue, not blinking. Gon felt a wave of curiosity go through him, just as the white-haired boy tilted his head to Gon’s right with a smirk, before he looked away. Was that…?

 

Gon couldn’t help his surprise, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that the white-haired boy looked confused, silently raising an eyebrow. At the same time, Gon felt that confusion flood him, and he knew. It set off some emotions that were sure to reach his soulmate and make him more confused.

 

At first, he realized how cute the other was. They were obviously around the same age, which lifted Gon’s spirits. What did he like to do? What did he do in his free time? At their first meeting, what would they say to each other?

 

Then he felt more sad. Why did someone so pure and cute have to go through so much? What happened in the first place? Would that be prying too far?

 

Then, he started to wonder how he could make the other’s life better. What did his soulmate like? Dislike? What did he want to do with his future? Would he… be okay with Gon wanting to find his dad?

 

Gon closed his eyes, uncertainty filling him for the first time in a long time. He sighed to himself, which caught his friends’ attention.

 

“Gon?” Kurapika’s soft voice made him open his eyes and stare into gray. “What’s wrong?”

 

“The test should be starting soon.” Leorio’s kind voice added in, grinning, which Gon returned.

 

“I think I found my soulmate.” The looks on his friends’ faces were priceless.

 

“Seriously?! Where?!” Leorio’s screech made heads turn towards them, including the mysterious white-haired boy. Gon felt the boy’s annoyance, and turned sheepish.

 

“Leorio.” Kurapika scolded, with his pointer finger against his mouth.

 

“Sorry.” Leorio scratched behind his head with an embarrassed look. “But seriously, who is it?”

 

Gon debated telling them, but since they were soulmates, he had no doubt they would meet eventually. Probably even during the first exam, if he was lucky. “I won’t tell, but only because I have a feeling we’ll all meet them soon.” Gon grinned. His friends smiled back, and his soulmate sent a dose of happiness back to Gon, though it was laced with intrigue.

 

\------

 

There was a loud ringing sound, and Gon held in his wince as his ears rang. Sometimes having sensitive ears meant they weren’t in your favor.

 

“The Hunter Exam will now begin!” A man with purple hair, a blue suit, a moustache and no mouth somehow said. “I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. You must follow me to phase two. This is the exam’s first phase.” As he was walking strangely, Gon gave a quick look to Leorio and Kurapika, before they started walking with him.

 

Two hours later, however, everyone was running pretty quickly to keep up with Satotz. Gon didn’t feel worried though, since he was a kid and thus had stamina, and he was used to being outside running around. He just kept his eyes forward, but he worried about how Kurapika and Leorio were holding up. Well, actually, he was behind Leorio at the moment, and he looked really tired. On top of that, he was still carrying around whatever was in his briefcase.

 

At the sound of wheels on the ground, Gon looked up, knocked out of his thoughts, and blinked a few rapid times as he saw his white-haired soulmate. “Oh.”

 

“OI, KID!” Leorio belted out, tick visible in his anger. “SHOW THE HUNTER EXAM RESPECT!”

 

“What do you mean?” His soulmate’s voice flowed out, and Gon felt a tiny hint of irritation flood from his soulmate to him. Gon watched on with interest, as Leorio was currently yelling at Gon’s soulmate, who he had wanted to know so badly earlier.

 

“Why are you using a skateboard?!” Leorio narrowed his eyes to add to his anger, pointing at the boy’s yellow skateboard with a red arrow going through it. “That’s cheating!”

 

“Why..?” The white-haired boy asked, like he was talking to a kid, showing innocent eyes. Gon felt a small laugh bubble up, but he held it in. He saw the white-haired boy’s eyes widen in surprise as he looked around him quickly before returning his gaze to Leorio.

 

“HA?!” Leorio looked floored. “This is an endurance test, that’s why!”

 

Gon, knowing that Leorio was technically wrong, sped up a bit. “No it’s not.”

 

As he spoke, he heard Leorio’s ‘huh?!’ in the background as he and his soulmate shared another look, auburn-brown to royal blue. Gon felt curious interest flood through him as his soulmate sized him up, and Gon couldn’t look away from those eyes.

 

Of course, Leorio interrupted a short moment, unknowingly. “Gon, what are you saying?!”

 

Gon, still looking into the white-haired boy’s eyes, responded knowingly. “The examiner only told us to follow him. He didn’t say how.”

 

“Who’s side are you on, eh?!” The white-haired boy (Gon was honestly tired of calling him this in his head) let his exasperation at Leorio flood through Gon, as he shortly closed his eyes and slowed down to match Gon’s pace.

 

“Hey, how old are you?” Gon was surprised by the question, but didn’t show it.

 

“I’m 12 years old.” Surprise was first, followed by more interest from Gon’s soulmate.

 

Gon let out a questioning noise, smiling at the other, knowing he was getting his currently joy at meeting someone new.

 

The boy then suddenly flipped up his skateboard into his hand, and was now running alongside Gon. “Guess I’ll run too.”

 

Gon grinned at the other, admiration obvious, catching up with the other and they shared another look. “Wow, that was so cool!”

 

The boy’s eyes widened, and Gon just smiled wider as he felt the embarrassment come through followed immediately by joy. His royal blue eyes seemed to sparkle in Gon’s vision.

 

“I’m Killua.”

 

Finally, Gon knew his soulmate’s name. They didn’t need to acknowledge they were soulmates.

 

At that moment, they just knew.

 

“I’m Gon!”

  
The future looked good to Gon right about now, if they'd be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Little does Gon know how much they'll actually go through together... I feel like some things would be different if they could feel the other's emotions at times... Hmmm. 
> 
> See you next time!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [affection fought the cold (you were all I've ever known)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278042) by [Iwashima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashima/pseuds/Iwashima)




End file.
